


you think i'm a fake, and i know you're a fraud

by mochis



Series: tumblr requests [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p japan is a different person entirely, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, not just the opposite of japan himself, sex but it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: Kiku's stuck in an "accidental" friends-with-benefits relationship. But he doesn't really want to leave.





	you think i'm a fake, and i know you're a fraud

It was problematic, but Kiku’s conscious wasn’t doing much to stop him from doing it. 

Using Kuro Maki to get off didn’t seem so bad, though— despite the fact that he looked startlingly similar to himself, it was a mutually beneficial relationship that the two agreed upon after “accidentally” sleeping together at a college party. 

(It was hardly an “accident”, no matter how many times Kiku told himself to ease his dignity; one didn’t simply end up in bed with the man he probably hated more than himself. And both of them knew how Kiku got when he drank). 

Not that Kuro minded in the slightest. Not only was it a stress reliever, but he had come to enjoy the way the other man’s skin felt against his own, hot breaths mingling together as hands explored and left no place untouched. It was the one time where he could see him let loose and it was just for  _ him -  _ no one else had the privilege of seeing Kiku Honda undone. It fascinated and excited him all at the same time, though he’d never admit it. There were many things he would never admit, and his growing affection towards the other is just one of his many secrets locked away in the depths of his heart— if he even had one. 

(He did, despite what many others thought. It was probably covered in tar and wrapped in tight chains, but it was there).

Kiku tried to break it off after a few months of spending his nights at Kuro’s place. Waking up with fresh bruises on his neck, chest and thighs did wonders for his social life as people would often ask about the visible ones that no amount of makeup could conceal. No matter how many times he forbid the addition of marks onto his skin, Kuro would do so anyways, silencing him with a caress or thrust. 

“We are  _ not _ teenagers,” Kiku said one morning as he dressed himself. “And I’ve become tired of covering myself up with a scarf. It isn’t even proper weather for it.”

The other man lay on his side under the covers, facing away from Kiku and trying to block out his nagging as he attempted to get a few more hours of sleep before the day’s classes. “Then don’t cover up. I fail to see the issue with marking you as my own.” He turned to look at Kiku, “Unless there is someone else.”

“No, there isn’t—” The asian sighed, pausing to pinch the bridge of his nose. He stood with only his jeans on, and Kuro decided then that he liked that look  _ very  _ much. “Stop being childish. This shouldn’t even be happening between us. We both want different things.”

Kuro sat up, letting the sheets pool around his hips which revealed his tattooed arms and chest— a trait that he knew Kiku particularly liked. “No,  _ we _ mutually agreed to this physical relationship. It is not my fault that you’ve suddenly become a romantic. I believe you told me you were ‘too busy’ for an actual relationship, anyways.”

Kiku  _ had  _ said that, when they first started this relationship. His academic endeavours combined with his several extracurricular activities left little time for an actual, emotional and time invested relationship. Thus, spending this time with Kuro proved to be just enough to satisfy his physical needs well enough...at the beginning. However, the more time he spent with Kuro that didn’t involve him either on his knees or on his back was actually— pleasant. Kiku found himself enjoying their conversations when simply laying together, catching their breaths and staring up at the ceiling. The man was twisted and dangerous, Kiku couldn’t deny; but he couldn’t help but be drawn to his mysterious aura. 

The man on the bed clicked his tongue when Kiku ignored him, proceeding to slip his shirt over his frame. He scooted onto the other side of the bed, close enough to reach out and grab the other’s wrist and yank him back onto the bed. He tumbled backwards onto the mattress, a weight pressing down on his lap as Kuro climbed on top of him, pinning his wrists down on either side of his head with his hands. 

“I don’t appreciate being ignored,” he said, peering down at Kiku with his ruby-red eyes. “You were the one who brought the topic up.” 

“And now I am choosing to end the topic, along with  _ this _ . _ ”  _

“You’re being ridiculous. Who else will be able to satisfy you?” Kuro moved his hands from Kiku’s wrists to his hands instead, lacing their fingers together against the bed. “No one knows you like I do. You would be a fool to leave.”

He was flushed from his cheeks to this neck. Kuro always liked that about him— how sensitive his skin was and how quickly he reacted to certain things being said or done. “I would be a fool to  _ stay _ and let other romantic opportunities pass me by. You don’t want me that way, Kuro, not like I— not like I want other people.”

Kiku mentally kicked himself for nearly slipping up and spilling his feelings right then and there. If the man hovering above him picked up on it, he did not let it show on his face. Though, Kiku could not tell the emotions on his face because he had begun assaulting his neck once more, moving further and further down. 

He forgot about wanting to leave once Kuro was on his knees before him on the bedroom floor, undoing the button and zipper to his jeans.

Afterwards, as Kuro finally left the bed for a much-needed shower, he turned towards a now-exhausted Kiku who still lay on the bed. He smirked, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom with a hand on his hip. “I love you.”

Kiku’s eyes widened for the briefest of seconds before narrowing, and he turned away from him. “No, you don’t.” 

In that rare moment, Kuro laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> another request from a while back on my writing blog!!  
> I love this ship so gosh darn much tbh, it's up there with ameripan


End file.
